


Nothing Ventured...

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Giles learns to take his own advice





	Nothing Ventured...

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Nothing Ventured...  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 142  
>  **Summary:** Giles learns to take his own advice  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 2](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2450630.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/973049/973049_original.jpg)

Giles barely listened as Wesley droned on and on, he was too busy looking at Buffy. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He had never seen her more beautiful then she was at that moment. And although he tried not to stare he couldn’t make himself look away. 

He shook his head as he watched Wesley hurry off to ask Cordelia to dance. He must have given the new watcher the right amount of encouragement. As he glanced back at his slayer Giles couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he could... He should know better after all she was...

"She’s eighteen.” Giles muttered to himself as he popped the last bite of sandwich in his mouth. He dusted his hands, straightened his bow tie and quickly made his way to where Buffy stood waiting. After all nothing ventured nothing gained. 


End file.
